Gateways are increasingly being utilized in residential computing environment to support Internet Protocol (“IP”) connectivity between home computing devices and multiple service provider networks. For example, a residential customer may concurrently subscribe to a managed IP video service and a public Internet service from two different service providers for use by one or multiple customer premises equipment (“CPE”) devices connected to the gateway. In order to provide communication between the CPE devices and multiple service providers, gateways must be configured with multiple wide area network (WAN) interfaces, each of which is utilized in establishing a connection with a specific service provider. Each service provider must also assign separate (and distinct) IP addresses to a CPE device for enabling communication through a gateway. Currently however, CPE devices are very inefficient in communicating with service providers after having been assigned multiple IP addresses because the CPE devices are unable to identify which assigned IP address is associated with a particular service provider. Thus, a CPE device, having been assigned one IP address from a video service provider and a different IP address from a public Internet service provider, is forced to “guess” or randomly choose an IP address for use in sending data to a particular service provider. If the CPE device makes the wrong guess, it may use the IP address associated with the video service provider to send data destined for the public Internet service through a gateway. As a result, the receiving service provider (e.g., the video service provider), expecting data to be sent using a different IP address, would be unable to understand the incoming data and a connection with the CPE device would not be established. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.